À La Minuta
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: EDITADA Porque você não imaginaria a velocidade na qual algumas coisas acontecem... 'JL


**À La Minuta**

_Porque você não imaginaria a velocidade na qual algumas coisas acontecem..._

É por isso que eu sempre digo: Não seja ingênua.

Certo, melhor explicar. Tudo começou há dezessete anos. Bem, talvez não há tanto tempo. Hum, mais ou menos há uns dez minutos. É.

Kim, Lice e Dana me disseram para que as esperasse no corredor do quarto andar, perto da sala de Estudo dos Trouxas, matéria que elas estudam enquanto eu estou na besteira de Runas Antigas. Bom, de qualquer modo, eu realmente fiz isso.

Estava lá, feliz e saltitante – ou talvez não tão saltitante assim -, uma ruiva de dezessete anos a espera das três melhores amigas. Que não apareceram.

Comecei a me preocupar.

Então, pra estragar por completo a minha felicidade, quem me aparece? O _Potter_!, é claro. É sempre o Potter.

"Olá, minha dama ruiva," sorriu, o maldito.

"É Evans, Potter. Ou melhor, faça o favor de não me dirigir a palavra," resmunguei, muito bem-humorada, nota-se.

"Nossa, Lily. Desse jeito vão pensar que você não me ama," olhou para os lados, preocupado "Mas o que você faz por aqui, sozinha? Nesse corredor vazio e escuro?"

É, aí eu tinha notado: nós realmente estávamos em um corredor escuro e vazio. Exceto por Potter e eu, é claro.

"O que você quer, Potter?", perguntei, desconfiada.

"Credo, ruiva, eu simplesmente lhe dirijo a palavra e você já acha que eu quero alguma coisa em troca," se fez de ofendido, o panaca.

Reviro os olhos. Eu o odeio.

"Certo, Potter. E então, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O mesmo que você."

"E o que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

"Tendo o prazer de estar na minha companhia."

Ah, agora é sério: tem como ser mais egocêntrico? _Ugh_, você me dá náuseas, Potter!

"Ok, ok. Vamos fazer isso direito. Me dê um motivo para continuar aqui conversando com você, então, eu te darei um motivo pra eu ir embora. E a gente vê o que é mais convincente."

"Isso é um jogo?", ele perguntou, meio incerto. Afirmei com a cabeça. "Hum, certo. Você tem que ficar aqui para..."

"Para...", incentivei.

"Isso."

Sim.

Exatamente.

Absolutamente correto.

Você acertou.

BINGO!

Ele.

Me.

Beijou.

E é aqui que eu estou agora. Beijando ele, eu quero dizer.

É bom, eu acho. Sabe, foi uma coisa estranha no início. Eu fiquei completa e totalmente sem ação. Quero dizer, é _O Potter_. E eu definitivamente não devo beijar o Potter. Só que o meu corpo parece estar contra mim. Ele parece realmente não querer me obedecer. E isso está me preocupando.

Ok, estou sem ar.

"Potter!", o repreendo, assim que descola os lábios dos meus. Ele está sorrindo. Perigo, Lily, ele está se aproximando novamente e...

Não. Ele não me beijou dessa vez. Porque eu desviei o resto. Há, há!

"Minha vez, Potter."

Ele sorriu. Ow, merda, será que ele pensa que.. que eu quis dizer que... que é a minha vez de... você sabe, de beijar ele? NÃO!

"Ora, vamos, Potter! Controle sua testosterona!", reviro os olhos, cruzando os braços. "Minha vez de apresentar um argumento."

Ele parece entender. Agora se encosta na parede. Parece que está apenas esperando eu falar.

"Er... certo. Eu tenho que ir embora, porque preciso fazer minha redação de História da Magia."

"Você já fez."

Como ele sabe?!

"Como você sabe?!"

"Eu vi. Ontem. Na Sala Comunal.", sorriu, vitorioso.

Oh, Meu Merlin! O que eu faço agora?

"Eu preciso encontrar Kimberly, Alice e Dana"

"E aonde é isso?"

"É... er, aonde?... É no... na... no Salão Principal!"

"Ah, é verdade? Pois quando eu saí da aula de Estudo dos Trouxas eu as vi indo para a biblioteca"

Caramba, será que Potter vai ter sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua para me contrariar?

"Me responde uma coisa, você fez algum curso para saber sempre como me contrariar?"

Ele riu. Todo mundo sempre ri de mim. Eu acho que eu poderia ser uma palhaça. O meu cabelo ajuda, né?

"Não fique inventando desculpas, Lily. Eu sei que você quer ficar aqui comigo."

"Ah é?", sério, eu não agüento essa pose de eu-sei-tudo desse garoto. Eu simplesmente _tenho_ que contrariá-lo. "Prove."

"Você que pediu."

Sim. _De novo_. Eu estou sendo beijada por James Potter. Só que... peraí, não é como o outro. Eu... eu não fiquei sem ação, eu... eu _estou correspondendo_. E, não, não, não, não, OH MEU MERLIN! Eu coloquei os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o trouxe mais pra perto. O que está havendo?!

Potter agora me estreitou mais em seus braços, as suas mãos divertindo-se na minha cintura e minhas costas, e as minhas agora invadem os seus cabelos completamente despenteados. Mer-lin!

Os membros do meu corpo estão descontrolados. Eu estou com vontade de pular em cima do Potter. _Meu cérebro_ está contra mim, caramba!

Socorro, alguém me ajude!

Eu vou morrer.

"E então, Lily...", ele sussurra em meu ouvido, ao passo em que eu sinto algo gelado nas minhas costas. Acabo de ser encurralada com o Potter na minha frente, uma parede atrás de mim, e os beijos dele me impedindo de virar a cabeça para os lados, e de gritar por socorro. Cara, eu não consigo resistir a isso!

"E agora o quê, Potter?"

"Vai falar que não quis disso?"

"Não, não vou."

Ele parou. Assustado demais para prosseguir.

"Quer dizer que... que você finalmente...? Lily, me responde..."

"Por quê você ta fazendo isso, Potter? Já conseguiu um beijo, não? Agora chega!"

"Mas Lily, eu..."

"Certo, que mentira você vai contar agora?"

"Mas Lil... O QUÊ? Quem mente aqui é VOCÊ e não eu! VOCÊ fica inventando historinhas pra fugir do que VOCÊ realmente sente! VOCÊ parece que não consegue entender que eu mudei! E que mudei por SUA causa, porque eu quero ser bom o bastante pra VOCÊ!"

Estou com lágrimas nos olhos. Ta, não estou não. Mas poderia, né? Esse discurso foi bastante comovente.

Agora, deixemos as besteiras de lado.

"Por favor, Potter..."

"Lily, não faz isso."

Eu estava tentando sair dali de fininho, mas ele me prensou novamente na parede.

"Eu não quero te obrigar a nada, ruivinha," ele colocou um pedaço da minha franja um pouco pro lado, com o dedo. E suspirou.

"E eu não quero me machucar. Desculpa, mas é melhor..."

"Não, Lily. Você não entende?", parecia uma súplica. Algo como 'Oh, Lily, você não entende-ê?'.

Não, não é pra rir. O negócio é _trágico_.

"O que é que eu não entendo?"

"Que eu quero você," ele começou, como que medindo as palavras, ainda me estreitando contra a parede. O corredor mais vazio do que antes, se fosse possível "mais do que você pensa."

"É isso?"

Só isso? Me quer mais do que eu penso? Que tipo de justificativa é essa? Não entendi!

"E eu... eu"

"Você?", incentivei.

Eu sou cordial.

"Eu não sei, Lily, quando isso começou exatamente. Está certo, que eu sempre te achei aquela garota chata que me reprova pelas coisas que eu faço, e quem fazia isso na minha opinião, era o pior tipo de gente. Quem estava contra mim, para mim era o _lado errado_ ou coisa do tipo."

"Egocêntrico.", opinei, divertida. Ele me olhou com uma cara feia, que dizia algo como 'eu estou aqui me confessando e você vem me criticar?', ao que eu respondi com um simples "Continue."

"Além disso, você era uma das únicas garotas que não ficava se atirando nos meus pés, e eu, com a minha cabeça _muito madura_, achava isso completamente errado"

"E não acha mais?", ironizei.

"Lily, por favor!", me repreendeu, o Potter.

"Certo, certo.", tampei a boca com as mãos. Mentira. Minhas mãos estavam no peito dele – e que peito, hein!

"E, bem, depois de tudo isso, eu achei que a resolução para o seu suposto problema de 'aversão' a coisas normais podia ser te chamar pra sair. Aí você inventa de me recusar. Pronto. Fiquei louco"

É, não consegui me controlar. Desatei a rir na cara dele – sorte a minha que não houve chuvinha de _perdigoto_. Que coisa nojenta!

"Lily, você não está cooperando.", ele disse muito severamente. Que horror, eu estou zombando da cara dele, enquanto ele me explica o porquê de TUDO o que tem havido nos últimos TRÊS anos.

Eu sou terrivelmente má.

"Ok, Potter, me desculpe, sério. Continue."

"Certo. Depois dos primeiros foras, eu estava começando a achar que tinha perdido o jeito. Insistia, insistia, até que em um belo dia, aquilo se tornou uma espécie de diversão pra mim. Não que eu tivesse algum tipo de tendência masoquista, longe disso. É só que você me divertia. Não sabe o quão legal é te ver vermelha."

Engoli em seco. Era um elogio?

"Exatamente assim como você está agora. É lindo de ver, Lily!"

Oh, Meu Merlin, eu estou ficando mais vermelha ainda. O que esse louco acha que está fazendo comigo? Ele não pode sair me elogiando aos quatro ventos. Eu simplesmente odeio ficar vermelha!

"Bem, er, desculpe... mas, continuando. Sabe, o tempo foi passando, a minha concepção do que era legal foi mudando, eu fui mudando, a minha personalidade e os meus gostos também, sabe. E parecia que só você não via. Eu não agüentava essa sua indiferença, ela estava me afetando totalmente!"

Esses momentos-confissão estão me assustando.

Muito. De verdade.

"E foi em algum ponto por aí... que aconteceu."

"O quê?", perguntei, curiosa e receosa. "O quê?", repeti.

Ele respirou fundo umas duas vezes, e engoliu provavelmente em seco.

Que situação, hein.

"De repente, sem avisar, Lily. Algo como, em um instante. Ou melhor, em um minuto! De repente você tem um opinião, e no minuto seguinte ela muda. Porque você não imaginaria a velocidade na qual algumas coisas acontecem..."

"Mas o que... o que você quer dizer?"

"Essa foi uma dessas coisas. Em um minuto eu estava crente que você era o meu desafio, que um dia eu te teria, que seria como sempre foi, de um dia e depois nunca mais. Eu achava que seria assim". Tomou fôlego novamente. Eu tenho que ouvir, isso é realmente sério. "E no minuto seguinte, eu descobri que tinha caído na minha própria armadilha."

"Como assim?", supliquei.

Será que eu sou tão burra assim para não entender algo tão simples?

Oh, Merlin!

"Eu amo você, Lily."

Bam!

Foi como um impacto muito, mas _muito_ forte _mesmo_. Foi como cair do décimo andar, mas sobreviver e ter que conviver com a dor, sabe? Foi como se uma coisa muito grande tivesse caído na minha cabeça, ou algo do tipo. Não dava pra descrever. E essa foi a última coisa que eu senti.

-

Não, eu não morri. Na verdade, estou bem viva até. É só que a minha cabeça está doendo. Mas não é nada de mais.

Me encontro na enfermaria, e aquela chata da M. Pomfrey passa aqui de cinco em cinco segundos. Disse que estou aqui desde de manhã – e que agora são sete da noite – e que eu vou ficar bem.

Mas ela está mesmo é preocupada com um tal visitante que não pára de aparecer por aqui, e que ela alega não estar comendo direito. A mulher me contou que uma das vezes que o visitante passou aqui, parecia estar chorando.

Metida, fica olhando de trás da cortininha.

Mas enfim, né. Eu não me lembro. Vamos esperar o visitante chegar de novo. Enquanto isso, eu leio a **'Teoria e Prática da Defesa Contra as Artes Negras – Volume II'**, que eu aluguei esses dias. Muito interessante, por sinal, para minha futura carreira de auror.

_Sete e meia._ Nem sinal do tal visitante.

Página setenta e seis, cheguei à parte prática. Mais interessante agora.

_Oito horas_. A enfermaria está tão silenciosa que eu posso ouvir o ronco do meu estômago. É algo como "Lily, alimente-me!". Ok, é mais como "Sua ruiva maluca, só porque desmaiou não quer dizer que possa me deixar sem comer a tarde inteira!".

Estômagos não falam, Lily. Ai, ai.

_Oito e cinco_.

_Oito e dez._

_Oito e quinze_.

Um barulho na porta. Ela está se abrindo devagar. Oh, Merlin, o que é que eu faço?!

Vou fingir que estou dormindo, isso aí! Larguei o livro de qualquer jeito no bidê ao lado da cama, e me virei para o lado, fechando os olhos.

A pessoa entrou devagar e silenciosa. Fechou a porta. Deve ser o visitante!

Está se aproximando de mim.

Por que é que eu estou sentindo um arrepio na espinha. Hein? Ok, acalme-se, Lily.

A pessoa acaba de puxar um banquinho, sentar-se ao lado da minha cama – e eu estou sentindo tudo isso, porque não posso enxergar, já que tenho que ficar de olhos fechados, para o dito cujo visitante não me ver, pois ele está exatamente de frente para o meu rosto.

"Lily, quanto mais você vai demorar a acordar?"

NÃO!

Não pode ser! Ou pode?

O que o Potter está fazendo aqui?

Sério, estou pensando seriamente em acabar com o teatrinho do sono e me levantar e exigir uma explicação. Potter não é meu visitante! Cadê me visitante?!

O que o Potter está fazendo aqui, Merlin?!

Vou chorar.

Mas acabo de ser impedida de fazer isso. Como?

Com um beijo. OH MEU DEUS, MEU MERLIN, MEU ALÁ!

Coisas e mais coisas estão passado pela minha cabeça, fazendo com que ela doa mais – que vontade imensa de gritar – enquanto o Potter ainda encosta seus lábios nos meus. As cenas estão passando rapidamente, mas eu ainda consigo ver vislumbres de coisas, e entreouvir algo.

Retiro o que eu disse.

Agora eu lembro de tudo! Tudo o que aconteceu hoje de manhã, tudo! O Potter disse que me ama! Eu me lembro! Esse beijo ou selinho ou o que for que ele me deu me fez lembrar. É como uma linha que ligou o que estou sentindo agora com algo que estava no meu subconsciente, e que meu consciente não estava conseguindo lembrar.

Isso me fez chegar a uma conclusão: O POTTER DISSE QUE ME AMA!

Uh, grande.

Ele acaba de desgrudar os lábios dos meus. Por que ele fez isso?

Eu acabo de abrir os olhos. E ele me encara estranhamente. Está entre assustado e confuso.

"Lily?", pergunta, num sussurro rouco.

Adoro os sussurros roucos do Potter.

Eu não dei tempo pra ele falar mais nada. É claro que não! Pus uma das minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço e o puxei para perto, juntando nossos lábios de uma forma diferente das quais eu tinha experimentado antes. E eu estou sentada na cama – da enfermaria – enquanto ele continua sentado no banquinho, com as mãos na minha cintura.

E eu acabo de descobrir uma coisa.

"Eu também te amo, Potter", sussurrei no seu ouvido, suspirando em seguida. E sorrindo. Como nunca.

Ele me encara descrente. Mas quando vê minha expressão, fica leve novamente e me abraça com força.

Nós não precisamos de um beijo apaixonado nesse momento. Eu só quero ter a certeza de que tudo é realmente verdade, e de que eu não estou vivendo um sonho. E Potter... ele só precisa se acostumar ao fato de que eu vou começar a chamá-lo de James daqui por diante.

- Oh, meu Merlin... Lily, você não sabe o quanto eu esperei pra ouvir isso – sorriu, radiante. Eu não sei quem estava mais.

- Eu desconfio – ri, beijando a bochecha dele, enquanto o via tirar os óculos um pouco, esfregando os olhos. Talvez também pensasse que pudesse acordar a qualquer momento.

- E, caramba, minha ruivinha, quando você descobriu isso? – ele colocou os óculos de volta, e tornou a enlaçar minha cintura. Nossos narizes estavam se encostando, e eu sentia a respiração dele se misturando com a minha.

Eu me perco nos olhos profundos dele, e não paro de sorrir feito uma palhaça.

Uma palhaça. Mas uma palhaça que está amando.

- Há um minuto atrás.

-

**Disclaimer:** Não, o mundo de HP, tal como os personagens, não me pertence. Se isso fosse real, certamente Harry ainda teria padrinho (!) e de repente até uma madrinha :D E, é claro, os papais dele não teriam morrido :/ Ai, que saudades do Sirius... :T Algum dia eu vou ter o meu 'mundo mágico'. Digo, vou escrever sobre um iuhahsiuauhsa. :P Por enquanto eu sou só uma aspirante à escritora :D

-

**N/a:** Re-postada, devido a alguns erros na hora da digitação original. Quero que a fic fique aqui perfeita ;D uhauhsdaiudsha.

Muuuuito obrigada a todo mundo que comentou e _À La Minuta_ da primeira vez que eu postei, e a quem se prestou a ler nessa vez. :T

Um grande beijo pra todo mundo ae! xD xD

Não esqueçam das reviews, people:)

Tahh Halliwell .


End file.
